


Heartfire Art - will update occasionally

by B0redaf



Series: Heart of Fire [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0redaf/pseuds/B0redaf
Summary: what the title says
Series: Heart of Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107500
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Toni's rebirth post hydra base explosion (both times i guess?)


	2. Chapter 2

Toni testing her powers post rebirth


	3. Chapter 3

when I talked about Heartfire being covered in flames I meant something like this. I thought a visual could help.


	4. Chapter 4

this is the shape I mean for Heartfire's mask, obviously not this design but I wanted a visual for people. The only shape difference is a bit more coverage under the right eye.


End file.
